Stay
by Veni Vidi Vichi
Summary: Inuyasha finds out just how close he’s pushed Kagome to the edge. Not even close to a tragedy fic! Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Neither do I own "Stay" by Sugerland.

Hey, it's me again! I hope you like this. I knew as soon as I heard this song I was going to have to write a fanfic with it in it:) Enjoy!

"Stay"

Inuyasha frowned as he walked through the dark woods. His meeting with Kikyo had went south very fast, and now he had to get back to Kaede's hut before anyone noticed his absence. Suddenly, sniffing the air, he caught a flash of Kagome's scent, heading away from the village. 'Where is that girl going? She'd better not be heading to that well!'

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to decide that it was time to stalk her and find out where she was going. He didn't admit even to himself that the real reason he was following her was to make sure that she made it home safe. He wasn't very far behind her before the wind blew in his direction and he recognized the smell of salty tears. 'She's crying!' He realized frantically. Her tears unnerved him in a way that he hated. They made him feel guilty, even if he hadn't done anything wrong. It was then he caught her soft voice singing,

"I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying

And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying

What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

You keep telling me, babyThere will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine

Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah"

Inuyasha watched her as she sung. The song seemed to give her courage because she was slowly straightening her body as it filled her. By now she had reached the Bone Eaters Well and was kneeling near the edge, peering into it's dark depths.  
Almost as if sensing his presence, Kagome said aloud,

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I know that I said that I'd stay with you, but I can't do this anymore. I can't have you always leaving for Kikyo, running off to her every time you think she's near. I left everyone a note, so I shouldn't be feeling bad. I shouldn't be, you don't care about me like you care about her!"

Inuyasha had realized that she was explaining away her own actions to herself, she still didn't realize that he was there.

"I'm not coming back! I just won't, and that's that," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha was suddenly overcome with a feeling that if he was honest with himself, was an overcoming fear and anxiety of the thought of her leaving him. Acting on pure impulse, he jumped out of the tree he was in, and he cried,

"KAGOME!"

She jumped to her feet and turned as if to run from him, but he grabbed her arm in desperation and hugged her to him.

"Let me go Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched, futilely pounding at his chest to force him to let her go. Inuyasha was glad she seemed to have temporarily forgotten her power over him using the word sit, and for that Inuyasha was grateful. "Sit, sit, sit!"

Maybe he spoke too soon. He had been slammed to the ground, taking Kagome down with him, his arms becoming a protective shield around her.

"What were you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled, even though he knew the answer. "We need you to hunt down the shards!"

"No you don't, you have your darling Kikyo." Kagome muttered, and if Inuyasha hadn't been listening so closely, he would have missed the last part.

"While we're stuck here, would you mind just listening to me for once?" Inuyasha said, his voice lowering slightly. Kagome didn't answer, and he took that as an agreement. "I do not care about Kikyo the way I care about you."

"You love her." Kagome accused, glaring up at his face.

"Kagome, she was my first love. It was brief, passionate, it flared, and then it was gone. She died for me, do you really expect me to turn my back on her?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome stayed mutinously quiet, and he sighed before continuing, "Would you want me to turn my back on you?"

She grudgingly shook her head, and he paused, collecting his thoughts so that he could try and get the words to come out right.

"I love you now, deeper than I ever loved Kikyo. I went to her tonight to tell her that. I told her I would not be coming with her to the underworld."

Kagome's eyes grew wide in shock at his announcement. He had hinted that he liked her, he had flirted with her, but never had he went right out and said he loved her.

"Do you promise that you'll never leave with her again?" Kagome questioned, her eyes skeptical.

"I promise." Inuyasha responded. Kagome studied him for a few seconds.

"I don't believe you. You always go back to her in the end, no matter what you might say." Kagome finally decided, her eyes remaining skeptical. "Now let me up."

'ARG! She still doesn't believe me!' Inuyasha thought angrily, frustrated by his failure.

"Maybe you didn't understand what I said, I love you!" He yelled, and she flinched, but said insistently,

"No you don't."

When she said that, Inuyasha became increasingly frustrated.

"Yes I do!"

"No you-"

Inuyasha's lips stopped her words as they came crashing down on her lips. Quickly he withdrew and looked at her warily, waiting for her reaction.

"Yes, you do." Kagome said, his at once gentle and fierce kiss had gotten rid of all doubt, and she was back to her bubbly self. "Now will you let me up so that we can go back to the hut together?"

"Yes, well, about that..." Inuyasha's voice faded out and Kagome spoke up,

"What's wrong?"

"Those sits are still in effect, and we might be staying here for a while." Inuyasha said before ducking his head to place a kiss on Kagome's lips.

"You know, I don't think I mind." Kagome laughed as his lips touched her's again. "I'll stay."

"Libros, what are you doing? Get working on our Newsie fanfiction!"

"Well, Espada is cracking the whip again, so that's all folks! Please review and be specific about what I need to change in my writing!"


End file.
